


Underwater Vacation

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Future, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: As a break from plying their trade between planets, Jack takes Ianto on vacation to an underwater resort.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Underwater Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: Prompt 498: Under Water, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Set in my ‘Ghost of a Chance’ ‘Verse.

“Did you just say the hotel’s underwater?” Ianto wasn’t at all sure he’d heard that right.

“Yep! You’re gonna love it!” Jack beamed at his lover, excited at being able to show Ianto another of the universe’s many wonders. They’d left the Happy Wanderer docked at the orbital space station and were travelling down to the surface aboard one of the luxury shuttles reserved for tourists. “Only twenty percent of Oceania’s surface is land, and most of that is reserved for growing crops. There are a couple of small resort islands, accessible by hopper, and the spaceport itself is based on an artificially constructed island, but the rest of the planet is made up of seas, mostly no more than a thousand feet in depth, with a couple of much deeper ocean trenches near the equator. Everyone lives in underwater habitats.”

“That’s… different.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not at all claustrophobic or crowded. The settlements are built inside massive domes, with houses, shops and other businesses, and beautiful parklands. We can visit the nearest ones if you want but we’ll be staying at a resort, with restaurants and clubs, gardens, a water-sports centre, and a health spa. I booked us a suite with an ocean view.”

Ocean view was right; the windows in their lounge and bedroom looked out on an underwater landscape where fishes in every colour of the rainbow swam among corals. Ianto found it a little disconcerting at first to look out and find some weird sea creature staring back at him, and insisted on keeping the curtains closed in the bedroom because he didn’t want things watching him while he was asleep or otherwise occupied. 

There really wasn’t anything claustrophobic about the resort or their hotel suite though; it was in relatively shallow water, the top of the dome only a few metres below the surface, so sunlight filtered through during the day, and the moons and stars could be seen at night, seeming to move with the rippling of the water. There were ‘open-air’ swimming pools catering for the different alien races vacationing there, and the gardens were filled with exotic blooms and tall, slender trees between which paths of short, bluish grass wound. Most of the guests went barefoot.

Unsurprisingly the restaurants served a lot of seafood, and at the spa, seaweed wraps were a speciality. Jack persuaded Ianto to try them and they really were quite invigorating, making his skin tingle and fairly glow with health. Ianto suspected they might contain a mild euphoric considering how good he felt afterwards, but he wasn’t complaining.

Lounging on comfortable couches on the hotel’s flat roof, sipping cool drinks and soaking up the filtered sunlight while watching fish swimming past outside the dome, Ianto decided he could get used to the relaxing pace of underwater life. It made quite a pleasant change from the hustle and bustle of the space stations and busy port cities where the plied their trade. Even independent traders deserved a vacation.

The End


End file.
